


A Laugh Does You Good

by takethembystorm



Series: Tea Break [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethembystorm/pseuds/takethembystorm
Summary: Even the most straight-laced superhero needs a laugh once in a while.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://toriitorii.tumblr.com/post/143515573236).

Something is wrong and he doesn’t know what.

Ladybug snorts in a very un-Ladylike fashion and doubles over, giggling helplessly.

Okay, so she hadn’t gotten a concussion, he notes. Not that it was really possible for them to get concussed, he’d headbutted a street lamp at terminal velocity once and walked away without a scratch.

“O-oh god,” she manages to choke out. “Christ onna crutch, Chat.” She wheezes a time or two more and straightens, biting at her lip.

One look at his face and her breath escapes her again in a long wheeze.

Or maybe it was some sort of brain mold that was going around. Or someone had started pumping nitrous into the air. Or it was a villain whose superpower to make people laugh until they choked to death.

Ladybug’s laughing grows more and more uncontrolled until she’s clutching at her sides and leaning on one of his shoulders for support.

“Uh, my Lady?” he asks timorously after a minute. “Why are you laughing?”

“You”--she wipes a tear from her eye--”you actually made--made a funny.”

Her giggling breaks out into honest, joyous laughter again. “You finally made a joke that wasn’t terrible. Congratulations.”

Chat finds himself grinning widely as Ladybug giggles, and then joining her in her mirth.

Their laughter bounces off the rooftops like spring rain.


End file.
